nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Strongarm
15.2 - 22.8 meters |Anglerange = 75 feet 22.8 meters}} The Strongarm is a revolver Nerf blaster that was released in 2013 under the N-Strike Elite series. It comes packaged with six Elite Darts. Details The Strongarm features has a six-dart cylinder at the front of the blaster with a short, rifled muzzle. A tactical rail sits on top. The cylinder can flip out nearly all the way for quick reloading. The blaster can also be slam fired. There is a lanyard loop on the priming slide of the blaster for a sling, bandolier, or other carrying device. A priming indicator is visible at the back of the slide, beneath the loop. Unlike its predecessor, possibly for preventing jams, and to make slam fire possible, the Strongarm's cylinder only rotates on plunger return, not on trigger pull (and also not on prime, as occurs with the Spectre REV-5). Therefore, the blaster cannot be fully loaded without utilizing the cylinder drop, whereas in its predecessor it was possible to prime the blaster, turning the cylinder, in order to load additional darts. It can be said that clearing jammed darts or changing dart types in this blaster is easier due to the scalloping of the cylinder chambers around the dart heads, similar to the Spectre. Also, the cylinder drops out further than the Maverick REV-6, which makes for easier access of the cylinder and arguably quicker reloading. In addition, the base of the grip has a narrow extension, which fits into the notch on the front of the slide. This theoretically allows the Strongarm to be dual-wielded, with practice. It advertises a firing range of up to seventy-five feet (twenty-two meters). It cannot fire Streamline Darts without modification because the stems in the Streamline dart heads are longer; they will butt against the chamber posts and therefore not fit all the way in. Official description |-|Original= |-|2019= History The Strongarm is a successor to the popular 2005 N-Strike Maverick REV-6. It was first discovered on an online eBay auction on July 28, 2012. The seller provided front and back pictures of the new-in-box blaster, and it sold for a record-breaking 1,125.01 USD to an unknown buyer. Within a few days, Hasbro Singapore released a stock promotional image in which the Strongarm was wielded by a model alongside other blasters, proving the blaster's existence, however, the image was shortly removed and replaced. In December of 2012, it gained a soft release along with the Stryfe and Firestrike in select retail stores. It was re-released in 2014 with improved Elite XD internals and a white, blue, black, gray, and orange color scheme; this re-release was shown off at the 2014 Toy Fair. That same year, it was also re-released under the Sonic FIRE series with a transparent red color scheme. It was later again re-released in 2019 in three new color schemes: one with a clear shell, one with a purple and red color scheme, and another with a teal and red color scheme. Each are packaged with special Elite Darts. Color schemes The Strongarm has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike Elite (blue, white, black, silver, gray, and orange) *N-Strike Elite running change "economy" variant (same plastic colors as the standard version, but sporting considerably fewer paint operations, particularly on the obscured side when still in packaging). *Elite XD (white, blue, black, gray, and orange) *Sonic FIRE (clear red, black, and orange) *N-Strike Elite (clear, white, black, and orange) *N-Strike Elite (teal, red and black) *N-Strike Elite (purple, white, black, red, and pink) In addition, all versions of the Strongarm released in Australia and New Zealand feature a gray instead of an orange trigger, which signifies modified internals that results in a reduced performance to conform to stricter local safety standards. The packaging of the single release advertises a range of only fifteen meters (as opposed to the Canadian version's twenty-two meters and the European version's twenty meters), although the Australian two-pack, which features two gray-trigger Strongarms, still advertises a range of twenty meters. Value packs The Strongarm was available as part of various value packs and multi-packs: *A "Double Your Darts" pack that contains the Strongarm and twelve instead of six Elite Darts was available as a general retail release in the United States and as a Real exclusive in Germany. Some promotional stock photos of the packaging depict a special deco for the darts that isn't actual present on the darts when purchased at retail. *A "Strongarm 2-Pack" that contains two Strongarms and twelve Elite Darts. This two-pack was available as a Walmart exclusive in the United States and Canada; in October 2016 this pack was seen in select Canadian Costcos. A two-pack with the same content but a different packaging design, named the "2-Pack Strongarm", was available as a Kmart exclusive in Australia. *The Strongarm & Firestrike All-Mission Pack was available as a Costco exclusive in the United States and Australia and as a Galeria Kaufhof exclusive in Germany. It contains a Strongarm, a Firestrike, a variant of the Bandolier Strap and twenty-five Elite Darts. Trivia *The Strongarm is about one inch longer than the Maverick. *After the Stockade, the Strongarm is the second revolver to come packed with darts which are clip system compatible. *This blaster can be fired quickly by pulling back the priming slide just enough so that it does not fully prime. Done fast enough, the blaster will fire a dart (but not move to the next barrel). This could prove useful when time does not allow a full reload of all six darts. *The Strongarm is one of the best selling Nerf blasters. *The Elite Darts that come packaged with the clear 2019 variant of the Strongarm are similar to the Impact Zone Darts, as they have a white body and black head. Gallery References External links * * * pl:Strongarm ru:Strongarm (N-Strike Elite) pt:Strongarm (N-Strike Elite) Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters Category:Revolver-style blasters Category:Slam fire blasters Category:Discontinued blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails